In bowfishing, an arrow is fitted with a lightweight line which may pay out behind the arrow when the arrow is shot from a bow. The line allows the arrow and/or fish, to be retrieved after the shot. The line may be stored on a spin casting fishing reel which uses a movable pin and roller to wind the line about the spool. The moveable pin may be released to allow uncoiling of the wrapped line from the spool. The spool remains stationary as the line is withdrawn by the arrow. In this way, the inertia of the spool and contained line does slow the arrow. The user may forget to release the pin. In these circumstances, the line may break or the arrow may stretch the line and recoil striking the shooter. The process of winding the line on the spool and then releasing it without unwinding of the spool imparts a twist to the line that may make it prone to tangling.